Cinder-gome
by Lady Shenzuki
Summary: Rin spins a tale for her six year old daughters. SesshxRin with some InuxKagome. (Rated M for mature themes)
1. Troublemakers

**_For your enjoyment my lovelies!_**

**_This story was inspired by fellow author AliasStars story 'How I Met Your Mother'. Please check it out!_**

* * *

The girls had been sitting patiently in their beds listening to Ryumi - their governess - tell them the usual bedtime story. Sorana - the youngest daughter of the Inu clan - nudged her sister. Kohana - the eldest twin - shook her head. They were restless. The story was defeating it's purpose of putting them to sleep. As much as they adored their nanny, they were not so fond of her limited supply of bedtime fables.

"Kohana, I'm bored." Sorana pouted and faced her twin sister.

"Me, too!" Kohana agreed.

The sisters faced each other, nodded and crossed their arms across their chests in disapproval before glaring hotly in the direction of the dragon demoness.

Throwing her hands up in defeat, Ryumi tried to keep a lid on the boiling pot - she'd been on the edge of her patience since she started the fourth story. The twins had been extra fussy today and no matter what story she weaved together, it simply would not satisfy them. "What am I going to do with the two of you?"

"Tell us an adventure story with loads of action and -" Sorana licked her lips in anticipation, "bloodshed." She finished. Her eyes had grown wide in excitement as she wiggled her finger tips together.

Kohana put her hands over her ears and shook her head furiously. "Nnnnooooo! I want a fairytale with flowers and weddings and - "

"Kisses?" Sorana puckered her lips and made smooching sounds.

"They're way better than _ack-shun_!" Kohana shot back, admittedly not impressed at how comical her sister's face appeared.

"Is not!" Sorana fumed.

"Is too!" Kohana glared.

Not a growl later, the twins leapt on each other, out of their blankets and onto the floor in a tumbling heap of white cotton nighties and black and silver pig tails.

"Kohana! Sorana! Stop this foolishness!" Ryumi's voice thundered in the room shaking the mahogany furniture but that did nothing to stop the little trouble makers. The dragon demoness tried to pry the two apart but they kept slipping out from her hold. With grave effort, she finally grabbed an elfish ear belonging to each little girl and yanked them apart.

"Enough! You're both going to behave and get into bed right _now_!" She muttered angrily and dragged them in the direction of their beds. "Neither of you did well in your etiquette nor your French lessons today and you killed a live squirrel during archery! A live kill by six year olds in pigtails! I definitely don't want to suffer your father's wrath when he finds out _real_ arrows are missing from the weaponry. Hopefully your mama can keep him distracted tonight until I restock-"

"Papa!" The twins cried in sudden excitement.

Ryumi groaned. She shouldn't have said that.

Easily slipping out of her hold, the twins ran around the elderly demoness until she was dizzy and had to take a seat.

"Papa's home! Papa's home! Yay!" They ran in circles around her with amazing speed and agility, leaving the elderly demoness very dizzy, light headed and slightly nauseous. Before she could see straight, the trouble makers had bolted out the room and the only sound resonating in the hallway was the soft thuds of their footsteps.

* * *

"Is it possible for someone to grow even more beautiful with time?"

Sesshomaru's dark, teasing voice ran like shivers across Rin's skin. Placing the tea cup in his direction, Rin took a moment to study her handsome mate. He was the epitome of every school girls dream with his dark blue jacket and contrasting white silken shirt gathered at his neck with a light blue scarf held in place a golden pin, darker than night pants and perfectly polished boots; however, it was the beauty of his features that so wonderfully completed his stylish ensemble. The play of light and shadow on his pale skin, the way his hair shone in the dark as though it was moonlight itself and the untamed intensity in his amber eyes made him look handsomely roguish. And most important of all - he was _hers_.

Rin poured herself a cup of brewed beverage and smiled. "I wonder if my lord would say that if I was old and wrinkly like Lady Kaede."

Sesshomaru only chuckled in response and with a swift approach, moved to sit right behind his lovely mate.

"My lord!" Rin gasped as he snaked his arms across her waist and pressed her against him, "Think of what the servants would say!"

"They dare not speak if they value their lives." Sesshomaru deadpanned. Grazing his lips over the delicate flesh of his human mate's neck and running his tongue over his mark, he whispered against her skin. "Hm, I don't mind an older woman."

Rin giggled for a moment but shivered in delight and rested her head on his shoulder baring her neck to his delicious assault. When his warm mouth covered his mark and sucked on it, Rin moaned. Her hands fisted into her skirts and warmth pooled between her legs. Sesshomaru's travels often took him away for months and although he had been gone for only four months it had felt like an eternity. The effect his mouth had on the now hyper-sensitive mating mark on her skin was pure bliss. The simple cotton of her dress felt restricting against her breasts and her skin yearned for his touch and kiss.

When he ended his ministrations and kissed her cheek, Rin used the opportunity to turn around slightly and eagerly lick and nip the bottom of his chin and curve of his neck. The guttural growl that vibrated through his chest was his approval of her actions of surrender to him. Never did he force her to submit to him, rather this was a mutual understanding between the two. Besides Rin loved his dark, delicious dominating personality.

"Rin…" He ground out. His coarse and rough voice fed Rin's own desire and she pressed herself harder against his body. One hand went to explore the silky softness of his hair while the other grazed across the hard muscles of his thighs and rested against the tight bulge in his pants. "Not so quickly, my sweet. I wish to take my time tonight."

Her empty sheath clenched tightly in anticipation of the passion they would share tonight.

"Sesshomaru… I... I missed you so, so much." Rin squeezed the aching bulge in his pants and bared her neck further for him. Unaware that he had begun to open the buttons along the front of her bodice, Rin gasped when his large hand slipped behind the fabric and eagerly cupped her breast; her nipple instantly hardened and ached against his palm.

"Damn." Sesshomaru hissed, threading his fingers through her brown locks and tilting her head back just enough to crash his lips on hers hungrily. Rin kissed him back with equal fervor. With the way things were going, she was certain they wouldn't make it to the bedroom. At least not for round one.

"Papa! Papa!"

The high pitched sounds had both lovers jerking back. Sesshomaru cursed in Inu, pushing Rin away from him.

With shaky hands, Rin fixed her bodice and skirts and Sesshomaru had just enough time to right himself before two of his favorite girls rushed him, making him land with an 'oof' on his back. They wrestled playfully with him, kissing him on his cheeks and biting him lovingly with their now blunt fangs until Rin chided them.

"Easy now, little ones. Papa just got home from a long journey."

"Oh mama, we're just having some fun." Kohana flashed an ear to ear-smile, smoothing onyx bangs away from her big, brown eyes and squealing loudly when Sesshomaru began tickling her furiously.

"Yes, mama. It's just some good fun." He rolled his eyes and winked playfully at Rin. "Where do you think you're going, you little trouble maker?" Sorana screamed in playful delight when Sesshomaru's mokomoko hooked around her mid section and dragged her back to where all the fun was.

"Mama! Save me from the big, bad monster." Sorana stretched her arms and reached out to Rin, who simply shook her head.

"You brought this on yourself." Rin shrugged and stuck her tongue out.

Sesshomaru was a warm and caring father. He hadn't been entirely cold and aloof when she had been a child but far more reserved. Fatherhood had only melted whatever barriers he had erected around his heart. Suddenly Rin's thoughts were drawn towards their first born. Sesshomaru had made a point to brag to everyone - including the demon council - about how his exceptional human mate had birthed not just an heir but a pure-blood demon. Those days had been short-lived albeit happy ones.

Rin briefly wondered how her now grown and mated son had been faring ever since his exile. A sudden pang of pain gripped her heart at the memory of the feud between her husband and her son. Part of her wished it hadn't happened but the similarities in their personalities made it difficult for them to get along and they often disagreed over little things. With a heavy heart, Rin put those thoughts behind because this was not the time or place to bring it up.

When the girls ended their giggling fit, they were both hugging their father fiercely.

"Papa, we missed you." Sorana mumbled into his massive chest and Kohana nodded as well.

"I missed both my little girls." Sesshomaru gently patted Kohana's black locks and Sorana's silver mane. "Have you both been good while I was away?"

Sitting on each leg, both girls found a comfortable spot on his thighs and nodded eagerly. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru's heart burst with pride at the eagerness that shone from the loving set of two different but very similar eyes. Traces of their mother's innocence were reflected in those beautiful orbs. As much as he wanted to do nothing more than play with his daughters, it was past their bed time and chances were they had been a handful for Ryumi. In a flash, his hands each reached for an elfish ear and tugged hard.

"Then tell me why two very mischievous little girls are running about so late at night when they should clearly be in bed?"

"Owie, owie, owie!" The two girls cried in tandem.

"Sorry, Papa! But Ryumi ran out of stories to tell us so we thought Mama could tell us a story instead." Kohana quickly clarified.

"Yes, Papa! And we can't sleep when we're bored!" Sorana added but that only resulted in a deeper frown on their father's face.

"Ah, a story, you say?" Sesshomaru quickly release their ears. The girls rubbed their now stinging appendages and nodded in unison.

"Well, go ahead then Lady Rin. Weave us a story for our amusement." Sesshomaru leaned back comfortably into a large pillow and patted on a spot next to each side. The two bursting bundles of energy nestled themselves in each arm with gusto. Elbows on their knees and heads in their palms, they faced their mother with wide expectant eyes.

"Make sure it has loads of non-stop action, Mama!" Sorana enthused.

"And a kiss and a wedding!" Kohana added.

"Action and romance, huh?" Rin laughed nervously. The gleam of excitement in her daughter's eyes was also present in Sesshomaru's - only his had a sharp edge to it that made her even more uncomfortable. She knew she would never hear the end of this.

Making herself as comfortable as possible, Rin folded her hands neatly in her lap and searched her thoughts for just a moment before the idea hit her like a ton of bricks. Straightening her back and lifting her chin, Rin began...

_"A long time ago, in a magical kingdom there lived a servant girl who went by the name Cindergome. She lived in a large country house where she served Sarah, who was the Lady of the House, and her two daughters: Kagura and Kanna. The country house did not belong to Sarah but she had gained her title by marrying Lord Higurashi - Cindergome's father - ten years ago. Ten years ago, Cindergome had lived in the same house like a princess._

_Lord Higurashi had loved his daughter very much and had always brought a gift for her from his many travels. Although they were simple things such as clay sculptures, wooden artifacts or simple jewelry, Sarah felt apprehensive towards his actions. On nights that he would spend sharing fables of knights in shining armour and wish-granting fairies, Sarah jealousy grew towards Lord Higurashi's love for his daughter. The lord hardly ever spoke with Sarah much less indulge her in silly stories. She grew an immense hatred towards the little girl. So upon his death, Sarah shoved a broom in Cindergome's hand and told her to serve the house that now rightfully belonged to her._

_In her younger years, Cindergome had been eager to please her stepmother so she did as was asked of her. Ten years later and Cindergome had learned that her stepmother was not the loving matron she had thought her to be._

_"They're coming to inspect the stables, Gome! You have to hide them, quickly!" Hojo, the stable boy, muttered under his breath. Hurriedly wrapping the arrows in a torn cloth._

_"Just great!" Cindergome exclaimed and clumsily hid her bow as far beneath the pile of hay as possible. "Argh! Why do they have to inspect the stables anyway! It's not like they know a thing about horses!"_

_"They don't but you have been out of her sight all afternoon. I keep telling you that the more you practice, the more you'll keep getting into trouble but you never listen." Hojo shoved the stack of arrows behind a resting mare._

_"Listening gets me nowhere!" Cindergome got up and dusted debris off her old and worn but clean off-white shirt. Smoothing her stained apron and fixing her hair, she made herself as presentable as possible in her servant's frock. "If I keep practicing, I know I can win at least third prize and when I do, I'll be off to live my own life with my prize money. No more boring tea parties to serve coffee and cakes to French elite."_

_"The world is a dangerous place; it's not a place for young, helpless girls-"_

_Cindergome roughly shoved Hojo in the chest. "I'm not a helpless ninny, Hojo." Bringing her fists up to eye level, she moved her left leg to the back and leaned on her right leg, preparing for attack. "You know I can take you down any day."_

_Falling on his behind in an unpleasant pile of horse dung, Hojo groaned. "It wouldn't hurt you to learn a few manners. You're practically like a guy."_

_"I am not!" Cindergome fumed and kicked him in the ribs. Hojo wheezed and held his midsection in pain but managed to grab her ankle so she fell on top of him._

_"Ew! Hojo!" Cindergome shoved against the boy in disgust._

_"Oh my! My! I think we've interrupted a tumble in the hay." Lady Sarah's syrupy voice echoed in the stables. She was dressed in an expensive gown of silk and brocade, generously supplied by her father's hard earned money. It had been imported from Italy, she always used to brag._

_"I doubt she even knows what a tumble means, mother." Kagura followed close behind and laughed with an annoying high pitched voice that made Cindergome want to cringe._

_Lady Sarah smiled sheepishly but the look in her narrowed eyes was anything but friendly. Her movements on the muddy floor were smooth and slick almost like a snake. "Behave, Kagura! For goodness sake, work on your laughter. It's as annoying as your lack of talents for the talent show. Now, tell me dear stepdaughter, where exactly had you been all afternoon?"_

_Fixing herself up and lifting her chin, she responded. "I was helping Hojo all afternoon, my lady."_

_"Hm." She responded and continued to saunter around the stable, poking and prodding as though searching for something. Cindergome froze._

_"You're not hiding something from me, are you, my dear?"_

_"No, my lady." Cindergome replied, fixing her gaze on the muddy floor._

_"Hm." She responded again and continued her leisurely stroll around the stable. "You wouldn't be practicing a talent for the Royal Talent show, would you?"_

_"Preposterous! She wouldn't dare-" Kagura eyes resembled her late-mother's china saucers and she bristled in anger._

_"Silence, Kagura!" Lady Sarah lifted a hand in Kagura's direction and raised an inquisitive brow at her stepdaughter._

_"Would you?"_

_"No, my lady." Cindergome tried to sound as modest as possible. After her careful inspection of the stable, Lady Sarah promptly instructed Cindergome to come up to the dressing room right away, Kagura was going to attend a ball this evening and her gown needed hemming._

_Waving goodbye to Hojo, Cindergome fell into step behind her stepmother and stepsister like an obedient little servant girl. Only one week longer would she have to keep up appearances, and then she would be free to make her own destiny. Free to laugh, free to cry, free to live her own life. After ten years, Cindergome had decided that she would no longer wait for someone to make her dreams come true. She would turn them into reality herself."_

Although the story was nowhere near complete, Rin had successfully put her little ones to sleep. A deep snore from the elder demon had her giggling slightly. The old dog passed out on her, too!

"Don't you worry, miss. I'll take care of the little ones." Ryumi carefully picked up the twins, one first and then the other and head upstairs to their room.

Before Rin could turn to kiss her sleeping mate, she felt two strong arms caging her and warm breath on her neck.

"I thought you were asleep!" Rin said in mock surprise.

Sesshomaru growled lowly and responded by pressing himself closer to his beautiful mate. Within seconds they were kissing again. Words were no longer needed when actions articulated their feelings and desires for each other.

* * *

_**I love discussing my ideas or discussing SesshRin in general so feel free to p/m me anytime! Follow me on Twitter ' ladyshenzuki ' or Deviant Art ' ladyshenzuki '**_

_**Please leave a review so that I know how I'm doing and if you're enjoying my work.**_


	2. Talent show

There were two things Rin knew perfectly well about her daughters. Their looks were not identical and neither were their personalities.

Sadly, that didn't stop them from agreeing on things such as being unable to sit still when Sesshomaru was home.

Ryumi, however, was not so pleased and insisted the twins attend their daily lessons as usual.

Sesshomaru had simply waved her away. "I would be delighted to excuse my lovely ladies from their lessons."

The twins had cheered. Ryumi had groaned. Rin had been relieved. With her daughters out of her way, and her husband as well, she had the entire day to put together the final touches for the spring party.

The trio had decided to spend the morning riding across the grounds and surrounding townships. Sorana rode like the devil, without a care in the world, and Sesshomaru kept up his pace to make sure she didn't fall off her horse. Kohana preferred a slow gallop that wouldn't mess up her hair or skirts and Sesshomaru would slow his pace for their eldest. They admired the view and discussed how exceptionally beautiful the flowers were blooming this spring.

Even the most elite of lords had business to attend to and when Sesshomaru had taken his leave shortly after lunch, the twins fussed and all hell broke loose.

It had taken all of Ryumi's patience and Rin's persistence to convince the twins that screaming gibberish at the top of their lungs, running amuck in the manor while emptying the contents of their feather pillows weren't going to bring Sesshomaru back. After a nasty bout of crying and fussing, the twins declared war: they refused to take their afternoon nap.

Both Ryumi and Rin had been wrong in assuming that the twins would get weary with sleep.

With preparations for the party underway, Rin's presence was required in the kitchens to finalize the dinner menu, in the gardens to add final touches to the flower arrangements and with Madam Ayoi for her final dress fitting. Unable to think of a way to calm her little ones, she decided to take them to the dressing room to get fitted. It had been easy to convince Kohana since she loved pretty things. Sorana, however, was not so impressed because frocks - especially the ones she had to wear on special occasions - made her uncomfortably itchy.

"Mama, you look so pretty." Kohana, the eldest twin, said with half droopy eyes and a lazy smile.

"Why thank you, Lady Kohana." Rin replied with a small smile on her lips. Stretching her arms out to her sides, she stood very still allowing the seamstress to add some pins to her bodice.

"You say that about everything!" Sorana fussed and unsuccessfully reached for the buttons on the back of her dress. "Ryumi's hair looks pretty. The flowers look pretty. Even the baby ducklings are pretty to you."

"That's because it's true! Mama is the prettiest of all ladies." Kohana shot back and blew a raspberry in her sister's direction.

"Mama looks _beautiful_, not pretty." Sorana scowled and itched furiously along the length of her dress. "Mama! Can't I just wear my riding breeches to the party?"

"No, Sorana!" Rin chided while following the seamstress behind an intricately carved wooden dressing screen to remove her dress. "I'm appalled that your father even allows you to wear breeches. Girls wear dresses and boys wear breeches. Simple. In the name of all that's holy, you will wear _that_ dress to the party tonight if I have anything to say about it!"

Sorana groaned in agony and fell face first on the rug, mumbling something about hating her frock.

Kohana stuck her tongue out at her sister. Eager to please, she hopped off the sofa and presented herself to the seamstress.

"My, you've grown very tall." The seamstress said and observed that Kohana's dress was almost a full size too small for her. "I have to fix up the young missy's skirt, My Lady."

"Can you have it ready for tonight?" Rin emerged from behind the screen in a black robe and tied it at the front with a red sash.

"Aye ma'am." The seamstress responded confidently. "It'll be ready and fixed in no time."

Kohana had indeed grown a few inches taller than Sorana in a matter of months.

Once Kohana's dress was slipped off and her jumper put on, it was Sorana's turn. The girl nearly jumped in glee at having the frock finally taken off when Madame Ayoi gave the final 'okay'.

Sorana fell in an exhausted heap next to her sister.

"When will Papa come to play with us again, Mama?" Kohana mumbled fighting to keep her eyes open while Sorana yawned.

Sleep was quickly catching up to them. They needed to rest, especially if they were to be at their best behaviour during the soiree. An idea struck Rin.

With Ryumi's help, she carried both the girls into their bedroom and laid them on their massive bed.

"I don't want to sleep." Kohana stretched lazily into her bedspreads and Sorana rubbed her eyes.

"I know." Rin agreed and pulled a large comfortable duvet up to the twins' chins. "Remember the story I was telling you both a while back?"

The twins nodded.

"Would you like to hear what happens to Cindergome?"

"Yeah!" Sorana replied, an excited gleam flashing in her sleep-filled eyes. Beside her, Kohana had a similar glimmer of excitement reflected in her own eyes.

"Alright... now where did we leave off?" Finding a comfortable spot on the bed, Rin crossed her legs and tapped a finger on her chin, pondering the next direction of the fairy tale. Snapping her fingers, Rin squared her shoulders and continued.

* * *

_"It was the day of the talent show. Cindergome had sneaked into her stepmother's room and was busy digging through a large wooden trunk._

_"You know, we'll both get into loads of trouble if we get caught." Hojo worried and scanned the room anxiously._

_"Possibly. But Sarah and the girls have gone to beauty shop and they won't be back for a few hours." Cindergome said absentmindedly as she rummaged through the trunk. Her eyes lit up when she tugged out the dark blue, silken fabric. "Ah ha! Got it!"_

_Holding the dress up to herself in the mirror, Cindergome smiled cheerfully._

_"Matches your eyes, 'Gome." Hojo said as he touched the satin material._

_"It belonged to my mother." Cindergome replied ruefully but quickly turned to Hojo. "Well, can you fix me up or can't you?"_

_Shaking his head, Hojo put a hand behind Cindergome's back and led her towards the exit. "You need to bathe first before I can get started. You smell like horse."_

_With an irritable groan, Cindergome slapped Hojo on the back of the head but followed him to the bathing quarters nonetheless._

_The Royal grounds resembled a Sunday afternoon fish market. The difference was that instead of merchants showcasing exotic, colorful fish, mothers were showing off their beautiful daughters. Demons and humans from across the kingdom had been invited to the Grand Talent show and the Palace was a royal crush of striking beauty and dangerous talent._

_"Mother, do you think I stand a chance?" Kanna asked, tensely clutching her magical mirror._

_Whether Lady Sarah ignored Kanna's comment or simply did not hear her, Kanna didn't know. Instead she faced her sister who was rolling her eyes to the heavens._

_"Would it kill you to be positive for once, Kanna? Obviously the competition is tight. Prince Kouga won't pick just any girl off the street to be his wife and travel with him across the ocean to new worlds. He would only pick a diamond among the rocks." Kagura ran her fingers over the single feather secured into her hair with pins. The hair ornament was a charm through which Kagura could summon magical aerial powers._

_When Lady Sarah unexpectedly halted, Kagura and Kanna bumped into her from behind._

_"Mother, what is it?" Kagura peeked from behind, surveying the line-up of contestants but more importantly listening for any special announcements._

_"I have a bad feeling about this." Lady Sarah mumbled. Something was off…_

_"A bad feeling?" Kagura groaned irritably. "First Kanna, now you? So far, Prince Kouga hasn't announced anyone's name and that is a good sign! It gives me more reason to up my game, impress Lord Kouga and win his hand!" Kagura harrumphed and pushed through the gathering crowd towards the queue. Kanna followed quietly behind while Lady Sarah shoved the bad feeling aside as a possible case of gas and sought out a group of matrons eager to indulge her in the latest gossip._

_There was a first time for everything and for Cindergome it was her first time being nervous. The contestants were admirable, charming and skilled. Compared to them, she was a simple farmer's daughter, who had very little education and was wearing a very outdated gown._

_What if the prince made his decision before she had a chance to show her skill with the bow and arrow? What if he thought her to be boring? What if she lost her only opportunity to free herself from the clutches of her stepmother. What-_

_"What's your talent?" A mellow voice called from behind her. Cindergome nearly turned white when she faced the soft-spoken speaker._

_"A-archery. And yours?" As tough as it was speaking like a stranger to her half-sister, Cindergome tried to keep up a smooth act. If she gave away anything now, she would lose her chance at freedom._

_"I can see images through my mirror." Kanna responded and shrugged. "But that's pretty much it."_

_"Cool." Cindergome replied, glad that Kanna had not seen through her disguise. Hojo had spent longer than necessary in doing up her hair and make-up but it had been worth it._

_"So what kind of images do you see?" Cindergome inquired, hoping that small talk would alleviate some of her nervousness._

_Kanna's silver eyes lit up. "I can see people, places and sometimes things but..." The excited gleam in her eyes faded as she continued, "but, they're just random pictures frozen in time. Since I've not been able to connect any of the images together... I don't think my talent is very useful."_

_CIndergome felt a rush of sympathy for her stepsister._

_"My name is Kanna." Her stepsister quickly added. "What's yours?"_

_"Midori." Cindergome replied. She had decided to use her mother's name as an alias so that she wouldn't attract her step mother's attention._

_"Midori..." Kanna let her words drift and the gaze in her silver eyes made Cindergome anxious. "I've never heard it before but it's a very pretty name."_

_"Thanks!" Cindergome responded, only now realizing she had been holding her breath._

_When the massive game doors opened and a teary eyed Kagura walked out wailing and crying that the talent show was nothing but a sham, two guards intercepted her route and took her away._

_"Kanna, I think you have a wonderful talent and I hope you do your best today."_

_Kanna nodded in response._

_"Well, may the best girl win." Cindergome extended a hand to Kanna, who shook it shyly and mumbled a quiet 'thank you'._

_With a determined step, Cindergome walked into the Royal Gardens._

_"Hello?" She called out. The gardens were dense and thickly populated with trees, shrubs and exotic flowers. Some birds of paradise flew above head._

_"Is anyone here?" She called out again._

_This place doesn't resemble a game court; how will I show off my skills? Cindergome wondered._

_"Somebody help!"_

_The loud cry froze her in her steps. Someone was in trouble. Forgetting all about the Prince and the event, she grasped an arrow, readied it on her bow and walked towards the direction of the cry._

_"Help me - AH!"_

_Nearby shrubs rustled and a blunt thud made Cindergome break into a frenzied run. When she reached the clearing, she immediately positioned the bow to strike the arrow._

_A very handsome and well dressed man lay knocked out on the grass. One demon held down both his hands and the other was about to slash his throat with a knife._

_"Let him go or you get it!" Cindergome warned._

_"Or what? Are you going to hit us with your arrow? Oooohhh! I'm so scared now." The two demons broke out in roaring laughter._

_Without batting a lash, Cindergome fired an arrow. Upon impact with one demon, his laughter stopped and his body disintegrated from the point of collision into small flickering bits of purified light._

_The other demon gaped and immediately let go of the Prince._

_"He's yours! Please, don't kill me! I have kids to feed."_

_"Let this be a lesson to you, vermin!" Cindergome hissed and watched as he scampered away._

_Rushing to the man's side, Cindergome gently wiped his brow. His silver hair was softer than silk and he had a pair of doggie ears on his head, which meant he was a demon. That also that he must be related to the Royal Family or he could be the prince himself! A quick inspection to his arms and torso proved he was unharmed. Bringing her head to his chest, she listened closely for his heartbeat._

_"You've got quite the talent."_

_Cindergome jumped back in shock. "You're alright!"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine." The man got up and scratched the back of his head. Looking in the direction of the purified demon, he cringed. "Kuchiki won't be happy about this."_

_Cindergome examined him suspiciously. There were no bruises on his body and his clothes weren't ripped or muddied. "What do you mean? Who is Kuchiki?"_

_Standing up, he offered his hand and lifted Cindergome to standing._

_"Well?" Cindergome asked impatiently._

_Prince Inuyasha's cheeks reddened slightly and he mumbled. "Kuchiki is my gardener and that was his apprentice."_

_Cindergome's eyebrows rose up in shock. "Why was he attacking you, then?"_

_"Well... He wasn't... I mean, he didn't do it on purpose. I - uh..."_

_Cindergome narrowed her eyes as he mumbled. Something about this didn't seem right to her._

_"What did you say your name was?"_

_"I didn't." The man sighed and fixed his shirt. "I'm Prince Inuyasha."_

_"Prince Inu…yasha?" Cindergome repeated and the price bowed._

_"I-I don't understand." Cindergome sat on a nearby rock and shook her head wistfully. "Where is Prince Kouga? I thought this was a talent show for him to pick a future bride."_

_"Oh, it is, Midori!" Prince Inuyasha took a seat on the opposite rock and faced her with eager eyes. "Let me tell you, you've done beautifully! Upon recognizing me, the other contestants walked away without a second glance in my direction. You jumped in to save me without knowing my identity. You see, Midori, the future bride of the Taisho household is not picked on talent alone but character as well."_

_"Thank you. You're very kind." Cindergome smiled, pleased at the very first compliment she received from someone other than her father and Hojo. "But you still haven't answered my question. Where is Prince Kouga?"_

_"Ah!" Prince Inuyasha stood up and offered his hand. Cindergome placed her hand in his and lifted herself to standing. "I apologize. I've never been distracted by such a striking pair of blue eyes before." The prince breathed against her knuckles before kissing them._

_Cindergome felt her cheeks heat._

_Don't giggle. Don't giggle. Don't giggle. Cindergome repeated the mantra in her mind but the giggles followed regardless._

_"I will take you to him, Midori, just as soon as the guards announce that the talent show is over. I believe a winner has been selected." Prince Inuyasha flashed a dashing smile and was about to call out to the guards but Cindergome quickly interrupted him._

_"Prince Inuyasha, do you not intend to test the other participants?" Cindergome inquired as her thoughts drifted to her stepsister Kanna. This challenge would be a great opportunity for her to gain some confidence in her own skills._

_"I have made my decision." The prince deadpanned. "The other contestants were aware that once a winner was chosen, the game would be over."_

_Cindergome chewed nervously on her lower lip. The prince was right about the rules. "Are you not able to make an exception? All the contestants out there have a dream to show off their talent. Even if they don't get picked, they'll look back on this moment and tell their children: I was there."_

_Prince Inuyasha shook his head in exasperation. "Midori, the only talent walking through that door are spoiled brats who can't wait to brag about marrying a prince. Trust me when I tell you that they have plenty of other princes for them to hunt down if they don't get this opportunity."_

_"Surely, you can't assume they're all the same!" Cindergome argued, worrying about Kanna. "If you had, you would never have found me!"_

_The look in the prince's eyes softened and he sighed through his nose. "And, what if there are other contestants?"_

_"Then, we'll continue competing against each other until there's only ma- er, woman standing."_

_The prince seemed to contemplate her words before finally giving in. "Alright. We continue."_

_"Thank you so much!" Cindergome exclaimed and jumping on the balls of her feet, threw her arms around the prince to hug him._

_"I will take you to the gazebo at the other end of the gardens where you can wait for me. If there is anything you need, just let one of the guards know."_

_"Okay." Cindergome responded and followed behind the price with a small smile on her face._

* * *

It was around mid-afternoon when the twin's bedroom door creaked open and Rin looked over her shoulder to face her husband. He was handsomely dressed in riding jacket and boats and his hair done up in a high ponytail. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Rin placed a finger on her lips.

"Sh!" She softly whispered and cocked her head in the direction of the twins.

In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru materialized behind her. Rin gasped slightly. She would never get used to his demonic speed. With his hands on her shoulder, he led her out of the room.

"They're finally asleep." Rin reported, leaning into his embrace as they walked down the hall after shutting bedroom door.

"As always, you succeeded where I failed." Sesshomaru kissed her forehead.

When they reached the end of the hall by the master bedroom, Rin laughed openly. "Only because they're not half as excited to see me as they are when they see you after long months of travel."

"Perhaps but I - on the other hand - am quite excited to see you." Sesshomaru pressed himself flush against her and tilted her head back, making Rin giggle.

"As am I." She responded and closed her eyes, allowing him to peck her on the lips. Soon, the innocent lip-on-lip contact turned into something more _heated_. Sesshomaru's hold tightened as his tongue darted into her warm cavern. Rin moaned and clutched on to the lapels of his riding jacket, surrendering to him. The moment was short-lived when a nearby clock chimed, and she was reminded that her presence was required in the kitchens and gardens.

It took all of Rin's will to break free of her mate's passionate kiss and gasp for air. "Sesshomaru! Please, we can't-"

"-Why?" Cutting her off, he harshly bit her neck just above his mating mark, sending a shiver of pleasurable, sensitizing pain down her body. Rin tensed when his tongue ran over the length of his mating mark; she hoped he wouldn't bite her and he didn't. Instead, he expertly pried her legs apart with his knee and pressed his thigh against her now moist core. With the other hand he roughly yanked the robe off her shoulder.

"Ah!" Rin gasped as he nipped the fullness of her breast, "the soiree I - hah!" Rin placed a hand over her mouth not to scream as her lover took her hardened nipple into his mouth and sucked; it was very hard to concentrate.

"I-I have to finish selecting the dinnerwarreee - _please_." Unsure of whether she wanted him to continue or stop, Rin threaded her fingers in his hair, freeing his silken locks from their binds, and pulled him closer.

"Let Kazumi do it." He briefly stopped his ministrations only to resume sucking harder.

Thinking that perhaps she could have a little fun before seeing Kazumi about the dinner menu, Rin let her mate have his way with her as the silken robe continued to travel down her torso to pool at her feet.

"I w-won't be able to walk if you... _No! Not that!_" Rin cried as Sesshomaru placed kisses along her torso and settled between her legs. Shaking her head furiously, Rin placed a hand on his forehead and tried to push him away. "I - I haven't bathed yet."

Completely ignoring her, Sesshomaru reached forward and pressed his nose into her core. "Hm, you're already so wet, mate." He teased her nubbin with the tip of his nose. "And you smell _so good_." With expert ease, he placed her one of her legs over his shoulder.

"Sessh - ah!" Rin moaned in rapture as she felt the swipe of his tongue against her nether lips. She was helpless to stop him when his mind was made up. "Please, hurry!"

Rin loved to indulge in her husband's caress but today she was required elsewhere. In his current mood, she was unsure if he had planned for a quickie or something time consuming like last night. She sincerely hoped it wasn't the latter.

"I intend to take my time," Sesshomaru responded, making her whine when he stopped his wicked strokes to gently nip and kiss her inner thighs. "You're all mine for the afternoon, Lady Rin." With a devilish smile, he proceeded to ravish her core.

Now she was in trouble. Despite her fevered state, Rin used all her inner strength to push herself away from him and stumbled shakily into their bedroom.

Once in standing position, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in curiosity and he frowned.

Clutching the edges of the robe closer to herself, Rin tried her best not to face him. She heard a threatening growl and quickly sought to explain herself.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so busy this afternoon with the dinner and the flowers. And I want to be able to walk this evening when-"

"-You think you can escape from me?" Sesshomaru's voice had grown dangerously low and deep. "I'm your lord and master, Rin, do not forget that."

Wincing at his harsh tone, Rin shook her head. "I'm sorry, I -"

"-forgot? Hm? Well, I'll just have to remind you then." Coming up behind her, Sesshomaru roughly pulled her hair to the side, tilted her head and viciously bit into the crevice between her neck and shoulder where his mating mark nested. Their reflection in the mirror across the room only sought to rekindle the desire within Rin's body. Sesshomaru's eyes were blood red and his demonic aura enveloped them both in a warm light.

Rin felt an instant transformation. It only came about when Sesshomaru renewed his claim on her. Tiny fangs peaked out from below her upper lip and her nails elongated into tiny claws. She could no longer feel anything but her mate's desire. She could no longer smell anything but her mate's aroma; the delicious scent of his musk, it was hypnotic, like a drug. She could no longer think about anything but pleasing her alpha; his happiness was her happiness and it seemed he was very disappointed with her.

"Master... Rin is sorry. Rin wants to please you." Letting her head fall back on his shoulder, Rin relaxed completely and surrendered herself to him. She did not want to disappoint him further.

"I think," Sesshomaru licked over the fresh mating mark, "that Rin needs a lesson."

Immediately Rin turned around and licked him briskly under his chin. He was her lord and master and she wanted so badly to make it up to him.

"Rin apologizes, master." Nipping Sesshomaru here and there around his neck, Rin began untying his cravat and opening the buttons of his riding jacket when he tightly gripped her hands, stopping her actions. Rin whined in guilt but did not face him.

"I will take my clothes off when I'm ready." Sesshomaru explained, "Is that understood?"

Rin nodded obediently and placed her hands by her side. Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed and took off his riding boots and riding jacket. Slipping off his cravat and loosening his shirt, he lay back on the bed, making himself comfortable on the lush silken pillows. Rin remained where she was because she did not want to upset him further. With an arrogant wave of his finger, he commanded. "Take it off."

Eager to please her mate and alpha, Rin immediately disrobed herself and waited for the next command.

"Look at me." He ordered and Rin immediately met his gaze. Lying on the bed with his shirt half open and his hair falling in waves over the bed made him look so utterly beautiful. There was a dangerous look in his eyes not to hurt her rather promised blissful rapture. Rin's stomach tied in knots thinking about what he had planned for them. She rubbed her thighs in excitement and felt her cheeks heat when he chuckled.

"Come here." He directed. Rin walked obediently towards him.

"Can Rin touch-" She reached for his breeches but again he gripped her hand.

"No." He interrupted abruptly.

Rin lowered her gaze in confusion and hesitation. His actions seemed to show that he wanted to mate and she was ready for the act, so why was he acting so cold and distant? It didn't make sense and her eyes filled with unshed tears when Sesshomaru raised her chin to face him. After a quick lick to her nose, he kissed it and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I only wish to please my mate first before I think of myself. Do not worry, my lovely, we will mate soon enough."

Rin sniffed and asked. "Are you still mad at Rin?"

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly. "I was never mad at you." He kissed her chin. "I just..." Hesitating for a moment, he hid his eyes behind his bangs before continuing. "I just want you so much..."

"I want you too, mate." Rin replied and leaned forward to hug him fiercely. Using all her strength, she sent him messages of acceptance, loyalty and devotion. "Rin loves you."

"Rin." The tone of his voice was rough but this time Rin was absolutely sure he wasn't upset. A surge of joyful feelings flooded Rin's thoughts. No longer was she unsure or confused. The signals her mate sent to her were ones of longing, desire and _love_.

Gently stroking the demon markings on his cheeks, Rin spoke softly. "Rin will make her master happy. But, how will we mate if you're still clothed?" Rin inquired seriously.

In response, Sesshomaru smiled wickedly the purity in her eyes. Lifting her effortlessly, he placed her above his member with her thighs astride his hips. Instead of freeing himself and entering her, he pushed her higher up and himself lower down until his shoulders were square with her thighs. Slipping both arms under her legs and gripping her lush bottom, he adjusted himself until his head nearly disappeared beneath her womanhood. His eyes burned red and his aura wrapped them both together in a warm cocoon.

"Sit." He stated and Rin's toes curled in excitement. Unable to think straight, she spread her thighs further apart and obeyed by placing her wet, aching pussy on his mouth. As his rough tongue swirled and snaked around her nether lips, Rin gasped and moaned in delight. All she could think of how wonderful her mate was making her feel while he pleasured her and sated himself.

Sesshomaru loved the tart taste of her. Combined with her arousal, it was a taste completely unique to his Rin and a delight on his tongue. He savored each moan, gasp and eager plea _for him_ to bring her to completion. Through his mating mark, he easily sensed how intense the climax would be for her. He took his time sucking on her hard pearl and rediscovering each soft, delicious petal that made up his favorite secret place. Only when she was cried in frustration and pulled his head closer to herself did he finally shove his long demonic tongue into her womanhood. Bowing his back and snaking his hand to reach her swollen clit, he rubbed frantically with his thumb. Within moments, his mate cried out in delight, his name was on her lips when she came. Relinquishing all control, Sesshomaru threw her on her back as soon as she neared the end of her orgasm and shoved his painfully hard member into her softness. With sharp, frenzied thrusts, he made her cum once more before spilling his seed into her fertile womb.

With her mark awakened, Rin was completely oblivious to her surroundings. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was not. In fact, he knew full well that a pair of curious eyes watched them through a crack in the door but because he felt no ill-intention, he ignored the peeper and redirected his full attention to further punishing his lovely mate.

* * *

_**REVIEW CORNER**_

RinandSesshomarufan22: Thank ya!  
Taraah36: Ah, you'll just have to read and find out what happened to the eldest. Sadly, he's not in this chapter but he'll be up very shortly. Promise!  
Guest: Thanks! I'm happy you like it so far!  
fluffy ninja bunny: Aw! Thanks so much for the lovely compliments. *hug*  
blackacess: Hahaha. Your wish is my command. :D  
LillytheLate: Aw, Lilly! Such a beautiful compliment coming from someone so talented! I feel humbled. :')  
Guest: Gah. ^^; Yeah, I did mean 'Hojo' towards the end. It has been changed. Glad you liked the first chapter.  
AliasStars: Hahaha. It's quite alright. I'm glad you had a chance to read and enjoy the story. When are you updating anyway? :p

_**Follow me on Twitter ' ladyshenzuki ' or Deviant Art ' ladyshenzuki '  
**_

_**Please leave a review so that I know how I'm doing and whether or not you're enjoying my work.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

"You're such a sweetheart, Dr. Shimizu." Rin slapped the young practitioner playfully in the arm and laughed airily. It had not been her intention to flirt with the young demon who - despite being several feet taller and at least several feet larger than her - was blushing profusely, but the act fell in place so nicely with her goal to make her darling, manipulative husband jealous.

Sesshomaru's death glare burned her back, but Rin could care less; he would maintain propriety in front of their guests.

Conceivably it could make Rin look like a praying mantis but the young doctor was the only one she could trust with such a delicate situation. It would hardly cause any gossip due to one simple reason: the doctor was madly in love with his fiance and had fought a tough battle to be with her.

The young doctor nervously adjusted his glasses. The silent young lady by his other arm sent waves of animosity towards Rin, who mustered all her strength not to bow low and apologize profusely for being such an awful host. She truly liked the girl.

"You are too kind, Lady Rin." Dr. Shimizu bowed regally, "The reference you put into the Shikon Hospice helped restore my status within the House of the Five Bloods. It bears saying that this will be a stepping stone in my and Aya's future. If there is any way we can repay you-"

"You never needed _her _reference!" His young fiance interrupted heatedly. "You're talented doctor and a hard-working man. You can find work on your own merit. I know it!" The girl looked sweetly at her husband-to-be and softly caressed his cheek, but frowned hatefully at Rin.

Deciding it was best to leave the couple and fall into her role of the hostess, Rin leaned in close to the young girl and sought to clarify her intentions.

"Dr. Shimizu is very lucky to have someone so supportive like you, Miss Aya. I wish you both all the happiness in the world. However, there is an urgent matter for which I will need your fiance's services."

Aya gave Rin a puzzled look and Dr. Shimizu raised a questioning brow. Controlling her eagerness, Rin placed a small piece of folded paper in her delicate hands. "I beg you follow Ryumi to the kitchens but keep a low profile!"

Without further comment, Dr. Shimizu bowed and thanked Rin once more before casually leading Aya towards another set of well-wishers.

"Enjoy the rest of the evening, you two!" Rin gingerly walked away from the couple and headed in the direction of the elderly Mrs. Yamada who was busy at the hors d'oeuvres table.

"Lady Rin-"

Picking up her skirts, Rin swooped past her husband's towering figure with a distinct 'hmph' and scurried off to her destination. After their romp earlier in the afternoon, she had fallen asleep in exhaustion only to awake barely fifteen minutes before the first of the guests arrived.

Thankfully, Ryumi was blessed with the gift of compounding ointments so she had prepared a salve to numb the achy feeling in her mistress's legs; it would keep Rin moving effortlessly for several hours.

Unprepared for the small flash that ran by her leg, Rin lost her footing. With nothing nearby to grab onto for support, her heart caught in her throat and she shut her eyes in wait to collide with the ground when she bumped into something firm and a feeling of safety washed over her. When she faced her savior, his eyes were filled with disapproval. Rin felt blood rush to her cheeks and steadied herself.

"Thanks." She half-mumbled, and stepped away from him to right herself.

"Your actions are highly ill-advised, Lady Rin." Sesshomaru scolded, but Rin wasn't in the mood to hear anything.

"And, thanks to _your_ actions_, _I'm tired and the ointment that's numbing the pain in my legs feels icky!" Rin muttered harshly, fixing her skirts and looking back and forth for the cause of her sudden loss of footing. Her eyes softened when she saw two little set of beautiful eyes - one set amber, one set chocolate - staring at her from behind her skirts.

"My little darlings! Shouldn't you be playing with the other children?" Bending on her knees, she kissed each daughter on the forehead.

"We _were_ playing, Mama! But now we're taking a break." Kohana explained.

"I see but I'm busy this evening with guests so you both will have to stay close to Ryumi and the other children, okay?"

The twins nodded obediently. Holding a very small hand in each of hers, Rin led them in the direction of the playpen where all the children were running around in merriment.

"What's going on with you and Papa?" The twins blurted out in unison.

Rin simply raised her brows at their strange question until the girls clarified.

"You are angry with him. Don't hide it because we know." Sorana freed herself and tapped one foot on the grass, pointing her chin upwards in defiance.

"Tell us what's wrong, Mama. You won't keep secrets from us, will you?" Kohana - now also freed from her mother's hold - said with equal cunning, her hands on her hips and face tilted cockily to the side.

As she thought of excuses to dodge their inquisitive little minds, Sesshomaru materialized next to her and firmly put his arm around her waist.

"There's nothing wrong, little ones. Mama and I are just fine." Sesshomaru commented with an air of regality. Rin fought the urge to roll her eyes.

The twins each raised an unconvincing brow and folded their arms across their chests.

"Kiss her then!" Sorana demanded.

Rin gaped and Sesshomaru just stared.

"Kiss _and _hug, Papa. You know how it goes!" Kohana added with the same vigor as Sorana.

"Yeah! You always tell me and Kohana to kiss and hug to makeup when we fight." Sorana burst out.

"Mm hm." Kohana nodded. "But you have to kiss on the mouth like how grownups do!"

Mrs. Yamada's giggles morphed into bouts of laughter.

Rin shook her head at her daughters' reasoning. "Now children-"

"I concur." Sesshomaru stated, cool as a cucumber. "My dear, I believe the twins sensed your distress and decided to come and comfort you. We'll have to educate them on their newfound senses but for now, I think it would be best to show our peace by means of a kiss."

Rin groaned at her husband's logic. "But a kiss, Sesshomaru? You can't be-"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The twins' synchronized song reached the children in the playpen who also joined in singing the merciless choir.

Sesshomaru smirked. Rin groaned again.

"Unless..." Her devilishly handsome husband leaned in close so that his breath tickled her ear.

"You wish to describe the workings of my mating mark and how it makes you... hot... and bothered... and achy... my Rrrriinnn."

A delightful shiver ran down her spine and Rin gasped slightly. Inwardly cursing herself for being so weak towards him, Rin held his face in her hands and crashed her lips onto his. The kiss was meant to be a small smack to pacify the children so that she could go back to socializing but within moments, Sesshomaru had taken full control. Leading the movements with ease like the natural born leader he was. Rin's struggle had been short. Soon, she closed her eyes to his ministrations but felt equally embarrassed for feeling so wanton in front of her twins and what was now a spectacle of little children all around them.

"Oi, Sesshomaru! Stop mating with Rin in front of the kids."

Sesshomaru ended the kiss leisurely and whispered a dark, delicious promise in her ear.

Flustered, Rin moved away from him to catch her breath before heading in Inuyasha's direction. Thanking the Gods for her brother-in-law's timely arrival and kissed him daintily on the cheek.

"You finally made it, Inuyasha!"

The twins ran away laughing and giggling and making silly kissing sounds.

"Sorry, we're late." Inuyasha said gruffly and proceeded to explain the reason for his lateness: his mate was pupped again.

"Ah!" Rin nodded. Inuyasha huffed.

"You'd think after the second pup, she'd get used to all the changes."

Rin giggled in response and Inuyasha's cheeks dusted pink.

"Good evening, Aunty Rin." The handsome voice of an equally handsome young demon spoke out from behind Inuyasha.

"Takemaru, how you've grown!" With a huge smile, Rin hugged her nephew. She moved away to study his features and how he had matured from the last time she laid eyes on him. Takemaru reminded her vaguely of her son, although her son was slightly taller with a more slender form like his father. The only similarity between the cousins was the distinct sharpness in their eyes inherited from their Inu ancestry.

"Aunty Rin!" Takemaru spoke through clenched teeth, his eyes wide. "It's Lord Takemaru!"

Rin blinked in confusion but quickly understood when a throng of young ladies - staring in their direction - giggled endlessly by the fountains.

"Of course, Lord Takemaru." Rin said joyously, her heart raced in anticipation of asking her son if a lovely lady had caught his attention during his travels...

"Inuyasha, you've grown as well." Sesshomaru remarked, and poked his half-brother a few times in the belly.

"It's all that damn ramen Kags keeps feeding me." Inuyasha slapped Sesshomaru's hand away.

Rin briefly connected her gaze with her mate and smiled brightly... perhaps too brightly because her darling husband narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Rin's breath hitched; she hoped he didn't read through her facade. Only moments after she faced Inuyasha to inquire about Kagome's anticipated due date did Ryumi rush to her side.

"My Lady, we require your assistance in the kitchens. It's Ah-Un! That blasted steed couldn't stay away from my apple pies even if I purified him!" Ryumi grumbled.

"Lead the way." Rin said. Seemingly unaffected by her seriousness to inspect the kitchens, Sesshomaru continued to glare. Rin simply shrugged and rushed after Ryumi into the kitchens to check on what was left of dessert and their uninvited guest.

_**SxRSxRSxRSxRSxRSxRSxRSxRSxRSxRSxRSxRSxR**_

"Fine! We'll do it again then." Eri said begrudgingly while Sorana beamed with a cocky smile.

"See, I told you it was no big deal!" Sorana elbowed her elder twin and sat crossed-legged next to her. Kohana sat in a fashion so her skirts weren't riding up her leg.

"If she catches us as fast as she did just now, we won't play with her!" Eri said hotly, folding her arms across her chest, and glaring at Kohana.

"You're just jealous because my sister is super awesome fast and you're a slow poke." Sorana stuck out her tongue at the other girl.

Kohana was so confused; she thought playing the game well would make her accepted not left out amongst the group. Maybe if she didn't run so fast, they wouldn't be so harsh. Everyone was already afraid to include her in games because they laughed at her height and yelled at her to play with the 'big kids'. Eri and the others had been giving her hateful looks and she would have left if it wasn't for Sorana.

If she was lucky, she wouldn't be the Goose this time.

"Goose!" Eri punched her back hard and ran away as did the rest. Kohana winced at the slight pain caused by Eri's punch but waited a good long while before heading out to find the others.

Kohana started with her usual spots: under the tables, behind large statues and paintings or in the large kitchens. When no one was in sight, she decided to venture up the vast levels of the castle, thinking perhaps Sorana led the party where they often played during the daytime.

"I know you guys are hiding here!" Kohana called out but only heard echoes. Without Sorana's company, the massive empty halls appeared larger and darker than usual.

"Where is everyone?" Kohana mumbled worriedly. Suddenly, the monsters and ghouls in Ruymi's scary stories began to seem pretty real. "Come on you guys, come out already."

A few racing footsteps or strange battering sounds made Kohana's heart race and she soon became distressed looking back and forth to see if someone was behind her.

The sounds of a boy's laughter made her gasp.

Something tugged at her skirt but when she slapped the fabric, there was nothing.

Panic took over and Kohana forgot all about finding the others.

She rushed from corner to corner trying to locate a source of exit to escape from the looming shadows of the great hall and into the company of her sister, parents and even Ryumi.

When she bumped into something hard, she turned around and shrieked, completely out of breath.

"Hey, you okay?" It was a boy! And, he wasn't some disgusting ghoul or scary monster even though he was a stranger, someone she hadn't seen before.

"I-I'm lost." Kohana said, catching her breath. "Um, can you please help me find the way to the party?"

"Sure!" The boy said and nudged her in the direction of another hall. "Just follow me."

Their trek took them further into the shadows to an area of the castle that was darker than the rest. Kohana felt a shiver go down her back, like a bad feeling she couldn't shake off.

"How far is it?" She asked, but the boy didn't reply. Catching up to him, she pulled on his jacket and repeated herself.

"Hm? Oh, don't worry. My friends are almost here." The boy said, clutching her arm firmly and pushing her alongside him. Kohana jumped to match his strides.

"Your friends?" Kohana said, confused. "I thought we were going to the party."

"Don't worry, when you play with my friends, you'll forget about the party." The boy's voice had grown harsh. Kohana noticed the dark circles under his eyes and a sinister smile on his lips.

Struggling in earnest, Kohana twisted and turned her arm until it was freed of the boy's iron grasp. Thanks to the dimly light lanterns, Kohana rushed behind a statue. She peeked from behind it, hoping the boy hadn't seen her but he had. There was a menacing look in the boy's eyes..

"No, I don't want to play. I want to go to my Mama and Papa and Sorana."

The boy silently made his way towards her. Out of the shadows, other dark figures came into view. Their eyes were hidden beneath the brim of their hats and their smiles were anything but friendly.

"Aw, are you sure?" The boy touched her cheek, but Kohana stepped away apprehensively.

"You'll have lots of fun with us." Another boy said and laughed eerily.

A feeling of dread overcame Kohana and she felt something was _off_. As the boys slowly made their way in her direction, she turned and tried to run away but the boys were fast and quickly blocked her path.

Before she could make another move to escape, two boys were holding her arms painfully while another two towered over her.

Her eyes started welling up with unshed tears as she struggled in the painful grip.

"I want my Mama and Papa!" Kohana cried openly, desperately wishing for the safety and warmth of her parents love and her sister's company.

"Oh, you're such a cute thing when you cry." The boy with the dark green hat touched her cheek again and trailed his hand down her neck until it reached her chest. Placing one hand over her chest, the boy pressed. "And, you're so soft."

Kohana gasped at the disturbing feeling that came from being touched by the boy. Her effort to distance herself from him was in vain; the boys were simply too strong for her.

Unsure of what to do next, she yelled 'help' as loud as she could before one of the boys slapped her hard. Another sharp stab of pain was delivered to her arm and in response all she could do was cry silently and wish that her parents could come to save her.

"You stupid bitch! Once I'm done with you, you won't be able to speak, much less scream again."

The intense pain on her face and in her arm took over and Kohana shut her eyes, feeling the last of her strength wash away. She was all alone... so she lifelessly drifted to the cold floor.

The feeling in her arms slowly came back and when she opened her eyes, the boys had turned their backs to her. In fear of being caught by them again, she quickly crawled to a corner and cowered, crying into her knees and too scared to open her eyes but she quietly listened in.

"Shouldn't you boys be doing yardwork or something?" Someone's voice called out.

"Lord Renji, don't you know that he skipped his chores this afternoon and needs a good spanking." Another similar voice also called out.

"We aren't afraid of rich scum like you! Come 'on boys, let's get 'em!" The boys' voice cried out before their footsteps morphed into a run.

"Why, Lord Norio, I do believe they've asked for it."

"Hah. I'm getting too old for this."

Those were the last words that Kohana heard before there was a massive commotion: the sound of boys yelling, followed by the sound of things breaking and eventually the sound of footsteps running away had her looking up from her lap to quietly study the two large men.

"How did they even get in?" One of them inquired.

"I'm not sure but Lord Sesshomaru needs to be advised." The other added.

At the sound of her father's name, Kohana made a small squeaking sound.

"Hm?" One of them turned around and tipped his hat. "Hello, there! I'm Lord Renji and this is Lord Norio."

The other turned as well and bowed before approaching Kohana.

Unable to distinguish the intentions of these boys from the ones before, Kohana growled lowly and threateningly.

"It's okay. We won't hurt you."

By now, both men were kneeling and watching her curiously from a few feet away.

Kohana was still hurt, angry and unsure if she could trust these two so she hissed and in the blink of an eye leapt towards one of them and bit him hard in the hand that was resting on his knee. When he made no move to stop her, she leapt on the other man and bit his hand as hard as her blunt little fangs possibly could. When she could bite no more, she crawled back to her corner and looked deep into one set of very pretty purple eyes and then the next.

"There's nothing to fear..."

"...from us."

Kohana waited for a while to judge their reaction and a strange feeling grew within her; it reassured her that these two men did not have any evil intentions.

Kohana broke out into a wail and ran to stand in between the two men, clutching two very strong arms.

"You're hurt." One of them pointed out to which Kohana nodded in agreement. "Can I mend your wounds?"

"Okay." Kohana responded. The kind man reached forward to lick the wound on her arm just like her Papa did whenever she cut herself. It stung at first but then the bad feelings went away.

"You're crying." The other added, to which Kohana nodded with downcast eyes. "Can I wipe your tears?"

"Okay." Kohana responded. The kind man brought a clawed hand to her cheek and first wiped it clean with his fingertips and then proceeded to lick her cheeks like her Papa always did.

Deciding they were kind men she could trust, she explained how she got lost and then those bad boys hurt her.

"Ah, well it is one of the larger castles in the kingdom. Ren and I get lost here all the time."

"You do?" Kohana inquired with a quivering lip.

The two men nodded.

"No need to worry. We'll just walk towards the light. You always find your way if you walk towards the light. Right, Nor?"

"Agreed, brother." The two tall men rose to standing.

"Would you like to join us?" They requested in tandem.

"Mm hm." Kohana nodded and took her place of walking in between the two kind demons who had just saved her.

They walked together in peaceful silence until Kohana's eyes grew bright as the light at the end of the hallway. From just a few steps away, she could see the archway open up onto the lawn where her sister was ruthlessly pulling on Eri's hair and demanding to know where her sister was.

In a flash, the archway was blocked by a tall, dark shadow but Kohana felt no fear. The large figure was none other than her lord father.

"Papa!" Kohana cried out and ran into her father's strong arms. Swiftly she was picked up and sniffed intensely. Her papa often did that when she fell and sometimes he licked her, too, but that usually just made her giggle.

"Papa! It tickles." Kohana giggled when her father kissed her nose, happy and relieved to be in his protective embrace. When she faced him, her father was frowning angrily towards the two kind men. He was not happy about meeting them.

"Those are my friends, Papa. They saved me from the bad boys."

"Did they now?" Her father intoned and sent a death glare in the direction of the two very nervous looking men. Kohana nodded and hid her face in the comfort of her father's neck. Her eyes became heavy with sleep as she let his familiar scent soothe her. Before drifting off, Kohana thought she heard a whimper but she was very sure it hadn't come from Eri.

_**SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR **_

Shortly after Kohana was picked, Sorana darted out back to her destination. Knowing the elder twin would take her own sweet time to look for her and her playmates, Sorana ventured off to her favorite place in the castle: the armory.

It was a place that was often quiet and sometimes filled with the clanking sounds of blacksmiths crafting new weapons.

Nearly squeaking because a small group of men laughed their way out into the gardens, Sorana hid behind a potted plant. The area was busier today because of the party. When the coast was clear, she carried on.

Using all the ingenuity of a six year old half demon, she managed to light a small fire and burn the lamps in one of the smaller rooms.

Her lord father had promised her a sword of her own if she behaved. She knew she wasn't supposed to be in the armory without Ryumi but she was far too excited to keep calm. The whole evening, she'd imagined going off on adventures with her father and killing evil monsters and villains alike. The flicker of light from the dimply lit lamps reflected off the distinct weapons hanging on the wall and Sorana gazed at them in wonderment. So entranced was she that she didn't hear the armory door creak.

"What do we have here?" Came the booming voice.

Sorana gasped and turned abruptly, knocking over several different weapons from the wall. One of which snagged in her skirt and fell sword first into the wooden floor.

At first, the shadowy figure appeared apprehensive but once it came into view, it morphed to what Sorana perceived to be a boy. She crossed her arms over her chest and humphed in annoyance.

"It's not 'what'; it's 'who'. And I am Lady Sorana, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin's daughter. _Who_ are you?"

The boy came closer and towering over her, flicked some stray bangs away from his face to look cool and flashed her a smile but Sorana was far from impressed. "I'm Lord Ryujin, son of Lord Nakago and the late Lady Kyoko."

The boy bowed but Sorana was unphased. "What are you doing in my father's armory? Are you stealing something?"

The boy waved his hands in surrender. "No! I'm not here to steal! Geez, you're making me look bad. I'm a guest, okay?"

"Right..." Sorana studied him with extreme prejudice. "If you're a guest then why didn't I see you at the party?"

The boy pondered on her question for a while before he sat on a nearby stool placed his hands on his knees. "My father and I live in the mountains in the north. There was a storm on the way here and it delayed our arrival."

"And your mommy. Where is she?" Sorana asked.

"She..." The boy looked sad and turned away before continuing. "She died some time ago."

"Died?" Sorana repeated.

The boy nodded. "Yeah... I miss her... It was her birthday today and I didn't feel like going anywhere; that's the real reason why we're late."

The boy looked like he was about to cry and his sadness made her feel sad, too. With a sudden urge to make him feel better, Sorana reached for him but the sound of ripping fabric had her looking at the sword holding her skirt to the wooden floor.

Sorana tried to pull it out but it was stuck pretty hard. "Damn it to hell!"

The boy looked at her sharply. "Hey, those are bad words. Girls like you shouldn't say those things!"

"Well, I'm not like most girls." Sorana shot back and proceeded to pulling the sword, with little progress.

"Here, let me help you." The boy said and knelt next to her, his green eyes shone in the lamplight and his hair was black as the night.

"No! I can do it!" Sorana pulled and heaved but try as she might, she couldn't pull out the heavy knife. Within minutes she was sweating and breathing heavily until she finally took a much

needed breather.

"Give up yet?"

"Never! I'm not a coward."

The boy started laughing; his action only served to make Sorana more upset and angry.

"Are you laughing at me?" Sorana ground out angrily.

"No! I'm laughing because..." He held his stomach and wiped his eyes. "You're so cute!"

"I am not cute! Once I'm free, I'll kick your butt!"

If his laughter made her angry; his words infuriated her. Papa never liked being called cute and neither did she.

"Okay. Okay! You foul mouthed hellcat." The boy scratched the back of his head. "Here's what I'll do. I'll help you and once you're free, you can take me on. How does that sound?"

Sorana decided his logic made sense so she agreed. "Deal."

It took the boy very little effort to free her skirt of the knife and put it back on its holder on the wall.

"There, good as new." The boy said pridefully, but when he sat on his haunches to examine

Sorana's skirt, he frowned slightly. "Your skirt is ripped."

Sorana kicked him hard in his knee. "Hey, you promised me a battle!"

Falling on his bum, Ryujin winced and rubbed his shin. "Not a battle! I said you can take me on." The boy clarified. Sorana glared.

"Fine." The boy finally said. "But I'm super-fast so you'll have to catch me first!"

With quickness Sorana had only seen her father possess, the boy transported from one end of the armory to the next. As the boy continued to show off, Sorana cautiously snuck up to a nearby wall and took off the lightest weighing knife. She subtly studied his tactics until she was certain to have memorized the pattern of his movements.

"Gotcha!" She yelled as she stabbed the dagger into his foot.

Falling to his hands and knees, the boy went eerily quiet and was mmobile like a statue.

"Ryu..." Sorana stood in front of him and moved the bangs away from his face. The beautiful green of his eyes had changed to a furious orange and he was snarling angrily. Gasping in fear, Sorana took a few steps back until her back hit the wall. Before she fell to her knees on the floor, she heard vicious roar: louder than anything she had ever heard before.

The sounds the boy made were bordering on painful and Sorana desperately wanted to shut him up because she knew this was her fault. The cause of his pain was all because Sorana wanted to cheat because she knew she couldn't catch him. At the time, she hadn't thought it would hurt so bad for him.

If her Mama found out then she would definitely be would punished; Kohana would laugh at her and most importantly: she wouldn't get the sword she wanted so badly. With a new determination, Sorana opened her eyes to find that in place of the boy Ryu there was now a very large, very vexed dragon. She shivered in fear but thinking back on her father's promise of her own sword, Sorana braved the storm and marched towards her target.

"Stop! Stop, Ryu! I'm sorry!" Sorana screamed as loud as she could.

The furious creature stopped and stooped low to face her. The hot breath from his nostrils lifted her hair in an invisible wind. Scared though she was, she leaned forward and held the dragon's snout in her little chubby arms and spoke softly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad."

Although he was no longer moving, she could feel him shaking in a frenzy. No doubt he was in a lot of pain. With a kiss to his hard snout, Sorana rushed to where she had stabbed him. The foot was now a large padded paw with large claws. She saw the knife stuck in one of his toes. Breathing in a few times, Sorana wished all her strength into her arms and grabbing the hilt of the dagger pulled with all her might.

The dragon roared loudly and the next thing she knew, Sorana was flying - with the knife in hand - towards the other end of the armory. With a distinct thud, she landed on a pile of leather.

"Got it!" Sorana cried in glee and held the knife up for Ryujin to see.

Just then, a silver cloud flew in through the door nearly tearing everything in its path. In fear, Sorana rushed to her friend and stood behind his leg, holding on to it for dear life.

The figure soon materialized to be none other than her dear Papa, but he was very, VERY angry because his fangs were bared and he was growling menacingly. Drawing his sword and pointing it at the dragon's face, he spoke with a feral intensity.

"If you value your life, you will release my daughter."

_**SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR **_

The kitchens were busier than the soiree outside in the gardens. The cooks had proudly lined up their best dishes on the mid-sized kitchen table, eager to serve and please their young lord.

Rin's eyes were also focused on the boy who was the reason for all the uproar. The twin demonic markings on his wrists and cheeks had darkened with age and his long silver hair was tied in a half ponytail held together by a clasp in a shape of crescent moon.

His eyes met hers and she sensed the irritation in them but she simply smiled. Shifting her attention on the bowl Aya was holding for Dr. Shimizu to wash his hands, Rin inquired about her son's wound.

"How bad is it?"

Taking a seat next to her son and wiping stray hairs away from his face, she frowned slightly when she noticed the now-healed cut marks on his chest and forearms.

_What trouble had he gotten himself into?_ She worried.

"It's not too serious a poison, my lady. Although had he been left unattended, there would have been serious side effects. In my travels, I have only ever seen such a poison used by pirates of the worst sort; it is a potent choice to catch an enemy off guard." Dr. Shimizu reported, wiping his clean hands with a towel hanging on Aya's arm.

Rin looked at her son with extreme worry and severe disapproval. Could it be that Shouichiru was involved with pirates? It had been two long years that he had been roaming foreign lands, so the possibility was there and she was hoping her questions could be answered tonight.

She knew it wouldn't be an easy life outside the ease and comfort of his homeland but his exile was a decision both father and son had brashly made and were too proud to admit their mistakes and poor choices.

Removing his hand from underneath hers, Shouichiru buttoned up his shirt.

"Well, I'm just glad our young master is safe and sound." Ryumi chimed and kissed Shouichiru on the cheek, much to his displeasure. "Now don't you worry, Master Shouichiru, I'll be taking your things up to your wing and-"

"Save it Ryumi, I'm not coming back." Shouichiru muttered softly, eyes hidden behind his bangs.

Although he was nearly ninety five by human years, he was very young compared to demons but his eyes held much wisdom and she knew he was no longer the irrational, temperamental boy he used to be.

Rin sighed deeply as she tightly clutched onto his jacket, afraid of asking him why he was leaving and if he'll ever be back.

Dr. Shimizu cleared his throat and Aya smiled weakly while she helped him put his cloak over his shoulders.

"We'll meet you outside, my lady." Aya bowed respectfully and joined her mate-to-be as they walked back into the party.

Sighing deeply, Rin felt a similar sadness fill her heart again. "Chiru, maybe you can stay for a few days and then head back. Don't worry about your father. He hardly ever goes to your wing anyway."

The cooks had discreetly left the kitchen and Ryumi lingered by the exit for a few minutes before she, too, head back out into the party..

"I can't come back just yet, Mama. I've made a promise to a friend that I must keep." Shouichiru said and winced slightly when he bent to pick up one of his boots. Immediately, Rin came to his aid.

"Even if that promise gets you killed in the process?" Rin questioned disapprovingly. Opening the laces on his boots, she helped his feet into the leather casings.

"They can't hurt me, Mama. I'm a pureblood, remember?"

Rin glared at him from her kneeling position. Ever since that day that Sesshomaru had saved their son from a vile sickness, Shouichiru's blood had been transformed. There was no trace of human blood in him anymore but that didn't give him an exception to injury. "Does that mean you purposely put yourself in danger, then? Even full blooded demons have weaknesses."

"It's better than getting mated!" Shouichiru snorted.

Rin gaped in apprehension. "You mean you'd rather die than give me grandchildren!"

Shouichiru's shuddered both from the tone of his mother's voice and the equally angry vibes coming from her. "Fine! I guess I will mate one day but not when I'm being forced by father or worse - grandmother!"

"All we're asking is for you to look at these girls. Some truly are-"

"Boring with absolutely nothing interesting to talk about? I'll choose the seas over mating, thank you."

"As long as the seas don't get you killed, young man! And you better keep in touch with me or else!" Channelling her anger into tying his laces, Rin pulled the laces hard and Shouichiru sucked in a tight breath.

"It'll be impossible to walk now, Mama!" Shouichiru grumbled and raised his legs that felt like a pair of wooden limbs.

"You made it out here with that poison dart in your gut, didn't you?"

Shouichiru sighed deeply and raised himself from the kitchen bench carefully. "You know there's very little that can harm me."

Rin held up the burgundy velvet jacket so that Shouichiru could wear it without twisting or turning uncomfortably.

"And, why were you harmed in the first place? Don't even think of lying, Shouichiru. I can tell when you're making up flights of fancy."

When Shouichiru hesitated, Rin glared again. If her suspicion was correct and it often was about her son's willingness to help others, he was in more trouble than he was letting on.

"Shoucihiru…"

"I didn't ask to be put in charge, mama, but they're good men and they just need guidance and someone to believe in them. Now that I am their leader, I can't just abandon them. They're waiting for me." Shouichiru explained and turned away, not wanting to look in his mother's direction.

"Son, we love you and we miss you and there's nothing more we want than for you to come home and settle down. But you need to trust me."

"I need time, Mama." Shouichiru insisted and turned in his mother's direction. Immediately her hands cupped his face and he leaned into the familiar scent that always soothed him.

"Time for what?" She said with new worry.

"I'm not ready for marriage or taking over Papa's role. I want to help these men and make something of myself but that's not the reason I came here tonight." When he met his mother's eyes, they were full of worry. Shouichiru felt more guilty now than ever but he had come back to his home for a reason.

"There is a threat in the form of a pseudo half demon that lingers in the western lands. I've heard that he's travelling to our lands under the disguise of a friend to meet with Papa. All I know is that his eyes are the deepest shade of red and his hair is long and curly and he always carries a spider on his person. I'll send more information as it becomes available. He's carries a poison with him, known to commoners as 'miasma', which is known to bring death to living things. "

"And here I thought you were here because you missed me." His mother tried to lighten the mood but Shouichiru knew she was busy calculating each word he said. Their foreheads connected and Shouichiru's eyes drifted shut before he continued.

"I do. Please, Mama, remember to bring this information to Papa; it's you he listens to without question and he needs you now more than ever." He leaned closer until he licked his mother gently under her chin and whined submissively in the crook of her neck. Rin's eyes filled with tears at her son's open display of love and affection.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Rin said, her tears falling freely from her eyes.

"I will." Shouichiru replied before taking her into a hug and rushing off into the darkness from one of the exits in the kitchens.

Rin sighed in exasperation and waited until his silhouette was no longer visible. She wasn't sure what he was about but she knew in her heart that his intentions meant well. She'll be sure to watch out for his letters.

Rin was making her way out the kitchen when she heard loud footsteps at the end of the large hall. A throng of people were making their way through the front door but Rin's eyes were set on her mate and the tiny girl in his arms.

"Kohana!" Rin nearly screamed and rushed to her mate who handed her the tiny figure. "By the gods, what happened?"

"Take her upstairs, mate. She's unharmed but exhausted."

Sesshomaru needn't explain anymore. Within seconds, Rin was rushing upstairs to the twins' bedroom with Kohana in her arms and Sorana and Ryumi at her heels.

* * *

Guest: It will be revealed in the next chapter. Thank you for the review! :)  
Lilly The Late: Aw, thank you Lilly! And, yes, I am working on the update to ML and it will be up very soon. Promise!  
Itzy: Hm... you'll just have to read and find out! :p  
AliasStars: Thanks so much! XD  
Guest: Thank you! *bows*  
Adulation: Hehe. Indeed. :p  
Taraah36: Taraah... too many questions. (-_-) But - I have gone back and fixed some things so hopefully the story flows better now. As always, let me know if anything does not seem right and I'd get right on it. :D  
Playfully Serious: Thank you so much! XD  
ThousandCross777: Hahaha. Not to worry, there will be a little something something for my loyal smut mutts. Although I am in the process of moving my stuff to An Archive of Our Own just to be safe...

Feel free to pm me to discuss ideas, my stories or anything random. I love hearing from my followers.

_**Review?**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_


End file.
